


sound in the darkness

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been asleep when the impact had jolted them all awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sound in the darkness

They’d been asleep when the impact had jolted them all awake. Living on the moon, especially on the far side of it, didn’t provide them many places to sleep. Sure, you could go sleep in the shuttle that you arrived in, if you wanted to, but the constant sunlight was annoying, and with the impact of one’s arrival, it didn’t allow a lot of place for one to sleep in.

 

Junmyeon jerks up, startled by the impact. It’s a sound that he’s the most used to; He’d been the one sent up here by SM, back when the project had first started. At 15 he’d been sent up to the moon, alone, to walk the far side and report back his findings. It had been strange, terrifying, and very, very lonely. Junmyeon drags himself out of the makeshift bed that he’d fashioned, then walks towards the edge of his crater.

 

69 kilometers in diameter, the Stormer crater would take hours for a normal human being to cross, but Junmyeon, like everyone else on the Moon, has been genetically engineered by SM to be able to reach impossible speeds, jump to impossible heights. How else would they get around the Moon, after all?


End file.
